Through Yusha's eyes
by meliapotter456
Summary: What if inuyasha and sesshomaru had a younger sister named Yusha. This is the story of Yusha seen through her eyes. Their will be some kikyo bashing. pairing are going to be original inukag sessrin mirsan and koga
1. Chapter 1

Through Yusha's eyes Ch. 1 prologe

Ch. 1 Prologe

I do not own belongs to Rumiko Takashi,the only thing I own are my characters.

Hey! It's me yusha,Yay...so about my life in stuff,the truth is that most of my life is complex and annoying and trying to find a suitble bride for my second older brother,which can be an idiot at some points in time,but enough about brothers,more importantly you in general need to focus on what starts out,which goes back to 50 years ago,the day everything changed for me...

50 years ago...(Yusha's POV)

:Crap! I need to hurry fast!:I thought.

:God! out of all the days to be late it had to be today!:I thought

So here I was traveling through the forest with fast pace all because yuma just had to take me to another shop just to find the perfect gift for cosharu's and I's wedding day.

Just reaching to the village edge was when I caught the scent of Kikyo's blood.

: Well,either kikyo cut her finger from making herbs or something bad happened,really hope it's the first one: I thought confused as always.

Well,boy was I wrong on that one,because just as I reach the hut loud noises are heared from up at the shrine temple.

There clouded in his red kimono was my brother inuyasha,but only this time he had a small object in his hand.

I looked more closely and almost fainted,right in my brother's hand was the Shikon Jewel.

:You are in soo much trouble mister!:I yelled in my head.

I was going to clobber my brother when Kikyo's voice was heared,which probably would've shattered my ears.  
She had a deep wound on her right shoulder,but seemed oblivious about it since she had her bow pulled back and fired an arrow.

Well in that moment I knew my life would change after that single arrow was fired at my brother.

Here I was sobbing my eyes out over my brother,I turn to face his peaceful sleeping face and give him a quick kiss on the cheek while saying quietly"I told you to never trust a priestess,You idiot"Another tear fell from my cheek as I proceed to turn from the pain and head to cosharu to inform of the news.  
To be continued in ch. 2 prologe continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Through Yusha's Eyes Ch.2 Prologe Continued

I do not own belongs to Rumiko Takashi,the only thing I own are my own characters.

Ch.2 Prologe continued...(Cosharu's POV)

:Where the heck is Yusha?: i thought as I paced back and forth in the shrine house.

:We were getting married in the nexted 3 hours and she's still not her!: I yelled in my head.

We had been engaged for over 2 years now and we are finally going to be husband and wife. I had waited so many years to have her as my mate and now the time has come.

:Yuma probably took her to another shop to find a wedding present for us at the last minute: I thought

I was about to search for her when she appeared in the yard with dried tears staining her face.

"Yusha,whats wrong"I said concerned.

"Kikyo betrayed my brother and sealed him to the Sacred Tree"She growled

I was at a loss for words,I never would've thought Kikyo would betray Inuyasha.

I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug for comfort.  
I could smell salt so I pulled her even closer and whispered into her ear"Shhhh...It's alright,I'm here for you"

"thank you"She whispered.

I pulled out of our brace and walked over to the window to see the many rice fields.

Then and their I decided that my plan would be reveled.

I turn back to Yusha with light tears in my eyes.

"what's wrong"She asked concerned

"The villagers believe that I was involved with Kikyo's death"I said

"They can't fasley accuss you of killing that Wench!"She screamed  
"Shh,calm down Yusha,everything will be fine,I promise"I said

"ok"She said  
I pulled out my mother's necklace that given to her by my father,I looked at the elegent desgin,The many white pearls that were beaded together, along with the center being a diamond shape sapphire in the middle.

I began my ancient chant that my mother taught me years ago.  
"Ni,re,yo,tir,ke,mo,ni..."I chanted  
The blue aura began to seep out of the necklace and surround Yusha.  
"What's going on Cosharu!? Why are you doing this!?"She said with tears.  
"Please forgive me Yusha...Just promise you'll find my sealed spirt ok"I said.  
"Re!"was my final chant word that I said.

The aura surround Yusha and sucked her into the necklace.  
I collasped from over use of power and waited for yuma to come and take the necklace from me.

Then my world became black for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Through Yusha's Eyes ch.3 A Crazy journey

I do not own inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takashi. The only thing I own are my own characters.

Ch.3 A crazy Journey (Yusha's POV)

There I was trapped in a necklace for 49 years,before a strange light appeared and I was free of my imprisonment. I look up to see a guy with light brown hair with dog ears and has forest green eyes,he's wearing a blue haiori shirt with brown pants, beside him is a sword with different patterns on the handle and scabbered.

"Who are you?"I asked.

"Names Moru, and yours is?"He asked.

"Yusha"I responded.

"Well Yusha,want something to eat?"he ask's as he grabs a fresh cooked fish from the fire.

"Yes,I'm starving!"I exclaimed

As I was eating,I started to look closer at the guy and realized that he was almost a spitting image of Cosharu.

"You know, you look alot like him"I said

"Alot like who?"He asked  
I blushed and said "You look just like my fiance"

"Oh,do I really,because I was under the imperession that I wasn't"He said

"Nope! You look almost just like him" I said

"So...was there a reason why I'm out here with you?" I asked

Moru turns to me with a serious experssion on his face.

"I was waiting for the seal to be released so that you and I can search for Cosharu." he said

"How do you know Cosharu" I growled.

"I'm his incarnation" he said

"Wow" I said shocked.

"I know, you must think I'm crazy"He said

"Nope! I think your clever,just like him" I said.

"You think so"He said  
"I know so"I said  
"Well,We have a long journey ahead of us,you might want to sleep for the night,because tomorrow we search for the temple cosharu sealed himself in"He said  
"Yep,see you tomorrow"I said as I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Through Yusha's Eyes Ch.4 The Journey Begins

I do not own belongs to Rumiko Takashi,the only thing I own are my own characters.

Ch. 4 The Journey Begins(Yusha's POV)

I started to open my eyes to the bright morning sun,when I caught the scent of fish,I look up to see two fresh cooked fish on the fire.

"good,your sleep well?"asked Moru

"Pretty good,so...you already caught breakfest for us?"I asked

"yep,I thought that you wouldn't mind"He said

"Nope,I have no obejections"I say as I grab a fish from the fire and proceed to eat it.

"We should probably leave soon"He said

"I guess so"I said

We get the camp packed up and head north towards some shrine temples.

Four hours later...

We rest at a stream to refuel and replenish.

"Wow,you sure do travel fast"He says while catching his breath

"I was always a natural born runner,my older brother taught me a little about running"I said

"Your brother seems like a nice guy"He says

I burst out laughing

"You...have...no...idea...what...he...is...really...like"I say through laughs.

Moru sweatdrops

"What do you mean by "what he is really like"?"he asks

"He's not exactly the nicest person around and deviently not the person you want to pick a fight with"I say

"Wow,you must not have a very good relationship with your brother"he says

"No,him and I have come to a mutual understanding,it's just that he and my younger brother both hate each others guts"I say

"Whats your older brothers name any way?"he asks

"It's Sesshomaru"I say

"Your brother is who?!"He said*shocked face*

"His name is Sesshomaru"I say

"You mean to tell me that your the sister to the Prince of The Western Lands!"He exclaimes*still shocked face*

"Yep,thats the one"I say

"Wow,and who's your younger brother?"He asks

"It's Inuyasha"I say

"Wow,wait a minute...your the sister to both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru...then that would make you the daughter of the Western Lord Inunotaisho"He says

"Yep"I say

"Your just full of surprises aren't you"He says

"Yep"I say

*rushel*

"What was that?"He said

I sniff the air,then sigh.

"Come on out yuma"I say

Out of the bushes,comes my fateful fox servant Yuma.

"Who's the fox?"He asks

"This is Yuma,my fateful demon servant"I say

"It's a pleasure to meet you"She says

"Pleasures all mine,I'm moru"He says

"So...what are you here for Yuma?"I asks

Yuma's face gets serious and says"It's about Inuyasha...someone has removed the seal that bond him to the sacred tree"

I stand still in pure shock over the incredible information..until I say"His seals has been what?"

"It's been removed by some reincarnted shrine maided"She says

"What else happened?"I asks

"She shattered the Jewel of Four Souls,when trying to get it from a crow demon"She says

"She shattered the Jewel!"I scream

Yusha's thoughts(How in the world does someone shatter the Jewel?! What kind of idiot is this person?!)

*sighs*"Alright,lets go back to Keade's village and see this shrine maided"I state

"Ok then"Moru says

"Right behind yay,Lady Yusha"Yuma says.

To be continued in ch.5 Reunion and What?...


	5. Chapter 5

Through Yusha's Eye's ch.5 Reunion and What?

I do not own belongs to Rumiko Takashi,the only thing I own are my own characters.

Ch.5 Reunion and What?(Yusha's POV)

We had been traveling for miles until we reached the edge of the village,the one place I never wanted to go back to.

Yusha's thoughts(I can't believe I agreed to come back here! I never wanted to see this place ever again!)I screamed in my head.

We reach the entrance to the village,but I hesite to go in,yuma comes up behind me and whispers in my ear"I know this is hard for you,but I know you can do it,and besides you have moru and I with you,so don't worry."

I whisper back"Thank you."

I take my first steps back into the village,for the first time in 50 years.

Many of the villagers were shocked to see me that they started to whisper amoungst themselves,which I could hear with my sharp ears.

"Lady Yusha has returned"One whispered to another

"I never thought she would return after what happened"another said.

I smirked at the last comment while continuing on to keade's hut.

I reach the hut,when I catch a scent that I never thought I would smell in 50 years.

Out of the blue a hanyo with white hair and clouded in a red kimono ran out of the hut with fast speed.

I froze instanly at the image before me,right in front of me was my younger brother Inuyasha,alive and kicking.

My brother stopped in his tracks and turned in my direction,I froze,but kept my golden eye's locked onto his.

We stared at each for what seemed liked hours,but was only minutes until my brother finally spoke"S..Sis...is that you? Is it really you?"

I bolted towards my brother with tears running down my cheeks as I hugged his warm body for the first time in 50 years.

"Your alive! I'm so glad! I thought I would never see you again."I said with a rasp voice.

"I'm happy to see that you are doing well and that your still alive as well"He said.

I pull out of our hug and say"So...How did it feel to be stuck to a tree for 50 years?"

"It was a pain in the ass!"He growled

I laughed and then thought(He hasn't changed at all,still the same reckless brother that I know and love)

He stops his ranting to tell me"Hey,there's someone I want you to meet"

"Sure!"I say

We enter the hut to see a strange girl with black long hair and brown eye's wearing the strangest kimono that I've ever seen,turning to the other side of the hut I see an old women with a kind face,well expect for the eye patch on her right eye,but other than that she was kind.

"Who's this inuyasha?"The strange girl asks

As I look at her I have to do a double take,because this chick looks just like kikyo.

I think to myself(What the heck?! this chick looks just like kikyo! Except this girl is much kinder and prettier than that ungreatful wench!)

"Oh..This is my sister Yusha"He said

"She's your what!"Said the girl*shocked face*

"I'm his younger sister and what might be your name?"I ask*smiles*

"Oh..sorry for being rude,My name is Kagome Higarashi"Said kagome

"It's nice to meet you kagome"I say*smiles*

"it's been 50 years yusha"said keade

"It's been awhile Keade and it's nice to see you again"I say

"You must still hate me for what happened"She says

"Keade I could never stay mad at you,I hold no ill will towards you,but I can't say I don't for kikyo"I say

"it can't be helped,I guess,but enough about the past,I want to know whats been going on with you"She says.

"I'm curious also"Kagome says

"Alright,I'll explain"I say

Couple hours later...

"Wow,amazing"Kagome says

"it's nothing,but I want to know what you and my brother have been up to?"I say*evil grin*

*blushes*"It's not like that!But I will tell you my story"She says

Few hours later...

"Impresive,I never would have thought that you were the reincarnation of kikyo"I say

"I was shocked too,but not as shocked when I found out that Inuyasha had a sister"She said

"I guess that could come as a surprise"I say

She turns to inuyasha and says"How come you never told me that you had a sister"

"Because she can be a pain in the neck and it hadn't crossed my mind"he growled

"Who can be a pain in the neck? and What didn't cross your mind?"I growl*Releases a demonic aura*

"N..Nothing sis"He studderds

"Thats what I thought"I say

Kagome starts laughing along with Keade,until I start laughing too.

To be continued in ch.6 Reveling the truth and a Sword...


	6. Chapter 6

Through Yusha's Eye's Ch.6 Truth and a tomb

I do not own inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takashi,the only thing I own are my own characters.

Ch.6 Truth and a Tomb...(Yusha's POV)

After some much needed laughing we all sat back down and I introduced Keade and Kagome to Moru and Yuma.

Yuma finally introduces herself to kagome saying,"It's a pleasure to meet you kagome."

Along with moru saying, "Same goes for me."

Kagome replies with "Thank you moru,it's very nice to meet you too."

(inuyasha's POV starting/end of yusha's POV)

My thoughts(What's with this guy? He looks just like cosharu. I need some answers and the only way I'm going to get them is if I ask sis)

(end of Inuyasha's POV/starting Yusha's POV)

My brother turns to me and asks, "Hey sis, Could we talk in private? Also bring Moru with you."

I turn to my brother and sigh "alright,it can't be helped." "We'll be back in a little while" I say as I get up along with moru and my brother.

My brother faces Kagome and says, "Don't follow us."

"Got yay!" was what I heard from kagome as we were leaving the hut.

We travel about mile out of the village and reach to a small meadow.

We all sit down with silence being our only sound, except for the sounds of small crickets.

My thoughts(Ugh...can we please end this awkward silence!) I scream in my head.

My brother finally speaks "Ok,I want to know why your hanging out with this guy and not with cosharu"

I smirk at his question and say, "It's because 50 years ago the villagers blamed cosharu for the murder of kikyo!" I say with an angry growl until moru grabs my hand to calm me down.

He whispers in my ear, "Yusha, calm down and take it easy."

I take a deep breath and say, "Sorry, as I was saying...After you were sealed to the Sacred Tree I went back to Cosharu's temple to explain the problem,but when I got there he seemed really sad and hurt,well I found out why. He then took his mother's necklace and sealed me inside it for 49 years. During which I was protected by the Eastern Wolf Demon that I found myself in front of Moru."

As I look back at my brother, he had a look of utter sorrow and said,"You were alone for awhile."

I sigh and say, "Yes, I was alone for awhile."

What surprised me the most was the bear hug my brother gave while saying, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to comfort you when you were in pain and sadness,I promise that I will help you find cosharu."

I smile at my brother and say," thank you brother."

We walk back to the village with more of an open mind.

I walk up to my brother and whisper in his ear"If you ever get the chance, please tell kagome about this"

He smiles and says"I will"

The nexted day...

Everything was peaceful until myoga,the cowardly flea, showed up.

Myoga starts to suck my brothers blood while saying, "Master Inuyasha it's a pleas-"

*squish*

My brother smacked myoga into a pancake.

My brother barks out in annoyance "Well if it isn't myoga the flea."

We head back to Keade's hut to hear some interesting news.

Both my brother and I say "Someone is looking for our Fathers tomb?!"

Myoga replies with some fake excuse "As the Guardian of his final resting place, I could bear it no longer."

My brother replies with an annoyed tone, "So you took off and find me"

Keade turns to both of us and says, "Yusha and Inuyasha, They say that your father was a phantom beast and that the western lands were his domain."

We both reply with, "We never really knew him. "

Myoga starts ranting on about our father,"Your father was a demon amoung demons great and powerful,his blood was especially delicious."

Kagome asks a question that bugs me a bit, "What about their mom?

Myoga starts to reply with, "She was a beauty beyond compare a tru-"

*Squish* *stomp*

Kagome snaps at both of us and says, "Hey! that wasn't very nice!"

We both bark back at her while exiting the hut, "Just shut up! She dead along time ago!"

My thoughts(I can't believe myoga brought up mom! Doesn't he know the meaning of privacy!) I scream in my head.

We both end up on the top of an old tree were we sit their sulking until I say "Maybe we should have told kagome more about our mother"

My brother replies with, "It doesn't concern her"

I turn to him and say, "You did remember to do that thing right."

He looks back at me and says, "Don't worry, I didn't forget."

(Kagome's POV)

Kagome: thoughts (If their father was demon then that must me that their mother was human.) I said in my head.

I finally reach them near the tree, when an unsettling wind approaches.

My face gets planted to the ground by inuyasha.

I exclaim with, "What was that all about?"

Inuyasha growls back, "Be quiet, something is coming."

(End Kagome's POV/Starting Yusha's POV)

I look up to the night sky to see a carriage.

The flap of the carriage opens to revel a beautiful women with long black hair and wearing a pink lilies kimono.

Both me and my brother are shocked and confused.

That's when we both mumble"M-Mother"

Kagome replies with, "How can that be,you both said that your mother was dead."

Our mother screams our names, "Inuyasha! Yusha!"

Both of us scream, "Mother!"

Then this giant hand pops out of nowhere and crushes the carriage leaving only our mother in it's grip.

My brother jumps to her, but is stopped by flames.

My thoughts (there's only one person who can do that and that's Jaken)I say in my head.

Well sure enough, my guess was correct.

I turn to see jaken,the very annoying imp demon toad,and then theirs my Older brother Sesshomaru, as tonic as always.

Sesshomaru,The cruelest brother that you can come by with his white-silver hair that reaches to his thighs and his white and red pattern kimono with armor,his royal markings of red on his face and a purple cresent moon on his forehead, and his fluffy tail.

Both my brother and I scream, "It is you! Sesshomaru!"

My older brother smirks and says, "I'm glad to see as well little brother and sister."

To be continued in chapter 7 Father's sword and a sprit...


	7. Chapter 7

Through Yusha's Eyes ch. 7 Heirloom and a spirt

I don't own inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takashi, the only thing I own are my own characters.

Last time...

Both my brother and I scream "It is you, Sesshomaru!"

My older brother smirks and says, " I'm glad too see you as well little brother and sister"

Ch. 7 Heirloom and a spirt (yusha's pov)

I stare at him with cold eyes and pure anger, I also turn around to see kagome in a bit of shock saying, "He called you his brother and sister"

I mentally smack myself on the head while thinking( Why of all times does he have to be here! He usually never comes to see us...unless it's something of importance)

My older brother stares coldly at kagome and remarks with " Others would be ashamed little brother, but the mortal girl suits you"

I growl at him, sending him a warning that if he lays a finger on kagome, he'll regret it.

He then replies with, "where is our father's tomb?"

My younger brother replies with, " how should I know?!"

He says a bunch of other stuff, but I don't pay attention, because I'm so focused on mom.

I think( Is it really her? I mean last time I checked...she was dead?!)

My mother speaks, " Have no worry dear's I have come back from the land of the dead"

I burst into tears while saying, "prove it! prove to me that you are truly my mother!"

My mother nods and takes a breath before playing the most beautiful song ever.

O, heaven break my bonds,

give me grace and give me hope,

for my sweet little child,

for my sweet little child,

for they must be happy,

O,heaven break my bonds,

Give me grace and give me hope,

for my sweet little child...

I thought in my head( It truly is her...there's only one person who knows that lullaby and that's mom)

I whisper in a low voice, "It truly is you"

She smiles.

My brother hold hardely jumps to save my mother only to be stopped by jaken again.

They remark with some other stuff, but one remark from brother really gets me angry, "We both know she's been dead for years! Like I would really fall for a dumb trick like that"

I growl and say" How can you say that! she's our mother for pete sakes! "

My older brother say's something that finally convinces my younger brother that the women in front of us is truly our mother.

Inuyasha ends up saving our mother only to be smack by the hand of a large orge, but as if by random a light forms from our mothers hands and we both, followed by kagome disappear.

"Border between this world and the nexted"

I finally wake up to see a lush green area with a small wooden bridge in the background along with a small cathedral.

"Where am I? and what is this place?" I say to myself.

"We are at the border between this world and the next" my mother said.

I see that my brother has also woken up.

" I can't believe your really here mother" I say

"You've grown up to be such a beautiful women" Says my mother with a smile.

She then turns and says to my brother, " Inuyasha, you've become a man haven't you"

"well, I guess...I mean after you died I was kinda left to fend for myself" My brother says

"Such violent times and you two alone with no one to care for, how can you ever forgive me" My mother says.

"We managed just fine mom, don't worry so much" I say.

She then some how forms a water lilly in her hands and says, "the petals, look into the water you two"

We both look into the water and we were pretty much surprised, it was us when we were small, and my brother had just grabbed the ball looked in the direction of the village people and saw them scatter, then both him and me turn to see our mother and we run up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hey, that's when I was small" I say

My brother says the same thing.

" You remember, that's good" Says my mother.

"As a child I often held you that way, even now I hold you close to my heart" says my mother.

The strangest thing happens, my mother's hands go into my brothers back.

"I'll never let you go, not now nor ever" she says.

"Uh...mother" My brother mumbles.

Now I don't really know what happened after that but for some reason I heared a voice coming from a different direction.

I think(Uh...kag...kagome?)

That's when I snap and wake up to see that the women before me was not my mother but a demon called the unmother, who is born from the grief of losing children to famine and war, she seeks to fill the void by taking other's souls.

Tears of sadness stream down my cheeks as I yell" How dare you pretend to be our mother! you vile creature!"

My older brother Sesshomaru appears before us.

I growl and say, " Is this your way of telling a joke, because it's pretty darn cruel, and heartless!"

He just glares at me and looks back at my brother, who is pretty much piss off at sesshomaru.

He then grabs my brother by the neck, and says"Well, little brother how would like to see our father's tomb?"

I'm pretty much dumbfounded at that point and thought(What in the world is he talking about?)

Well, I got my answer, when my brother pretty much used this freaky a electric attack on brother's right eye, thus reveling a black pearl.

"What in the world is that?!" I exclaim.

He then summons jaken to give him his dorky looking staff that had two heads on it, the staff with the freaky old man started to laugh.

A portal appeared out of no where and sesshomaru and jaken went through it.

I hear myoga yelling at my brother to go in, or else sesshomaru will take posesion of some heirloom.

I decided to go in, because one, sesshomaru was going to get a major butt wooping and two, I was curious about this so called "Heirloom".

We all end up going through the portal to be meet by a giant skeleton clouded in armor, both my brother and I say,"Father"

Kagome is pretty much shocked and says, "Wait, that's your father?"

"who else would it be" My brother remarked with.

"Well, what do you mean, their huge alright" she said.

myoga then says, " it's true, because he himself was of imcompertable stature, here he is in truest form undisturbed and the sword imbedded in his body"

My thoughts(what sword?)

We travel through the skeleton of our father when I start to feel this strange energy coming from a different direction, and so being the curious person that I was I decide to follow the energy, which led me to a smaller chamber in which a sword was held on a gold and silver stand the marking looked that of dog demons in there true forms.

"I see you finally found the sword!" Yuma exclaimed

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I scream.

"Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I scream.

"You know that I can transport any where" She said annoyingly.

"Yesh! Fine, I'm so sorry" I say with a hint of sarcasm.

"You could be a lot nicer lady yusha"she says.

"Whatever, and mind telling me what this sword is?" I ask

"That is seshima, a sword that belonged to your mother years ago"

"Uh...wait you mean to tell me that my sweet innocent mother actually had a sword!" I say dumbfounded.

"Yes" Yuma says.

"Wait...was my father supposed to give me this when I was older?" I ask.

"Yes...It was supposed to be a birthday present for when you got older" Yuma said.

"Well, I guess my father left me with something useful after all" I say.

Yuma gets angry and says, " How dare you disrespect your father! he did a lot of good things for you and your mother, so show some respect!"

I snap and say," Sorry if I never meet the guy or knew what he did for my mother! I don't even know what he looked like either!"

We both hear a crash in the other direction, so we follow only to find that kagome is hanging on a rib while my brother is fighting sesshomaru.

"Kagome, are you alright?" I say as I approach her.

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about inuyasha" she said with concern.

"My brother can handle any person well, even sesshomaru" I say.

"What's that?" she asks pointing to my sword.

"It's a sword that was once my mother's, now it's mine" I say.

"Cool" She says.

As we observe the battle I notice a figure close to the alter, I nudge Yuma and say, "Do you see that figure over by the alter?"

She looks and then says," Lady yusha, theirs no one their"

My thoughts(Maybe, I'm the only one who can see it)

The figure disappears and then reappears behind Yuma, the figure turns and leaves the room, while no one is looking I follow the figure back to the chamber where I found seshima.

"Ok, who are you and what do you want from me?" I ask/demand

The figure turns and gives me a warm smile, the kind you get from a loving father.

The figure looks like someone that I know really well, I get a better look at him and see that he has the same eye and hair color as me, he has a single jagged blue strip on each cheek, he has a kimono similar to sesshomaru and he has a huge mass of fur behind him.

"Who are you?" I ask

"You don't recognize me" The spirt said in a mellow tone.

"No, but should I-"I stop at mid-sentence when the truth is finally reveled.

"F-father" I say

To be continued in ch. 8 A new declaration and a fox.


	8. Chapter 8

Through Yusha's Eyes ch. 8 Declaration

I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takashi, the only thing I own are my own characters.

Last time...

"Who are you?" I ask

" You don't recognize me" The spirit said in a mellow tone.

"No, but should I-"I stop at midsentence when the truth is finally reveled.

"F-Father" I say

Ch. 8 Declaration (yusha's pov)

My eye's widen in shock as the spirit or should I say my father nods his head.

*tears form in my eyes* "Father!" I scream as I run and hug him tightly.

He hugs me back.

"How in the world am I seeing you?" I ask my father.

"I'm not sure I know the answer to that question either sweetheart" My father says.

"What are you doing here any ways?" I ask.

My father gets serious and asks, " Do you remember having a dream when you were 11 years old?"

"Yes, you were in that dream, why ask?" I say.

"Good, I just wanted to make sure you remembered" He said.

"ok...but that still doesn't answer why I needed to remember that certain dream?" I say

"All, in due time sweetheart, but on another note, how are your brothers doing? Are they getting along?" He asks.

"Define getting along" I say nervously

"Can they stand seeing each other in the same room without fighting?" He asks.

"Uhhhhh..."I say nervously

"They hate each other's guts don't they" He stated.

"Yep! pretty much!" I exclaim

My father rubs his temple and then says, "Why am I not surprised!"

*loud crash*

"That must be them now, *turns to face him* want to come and see?" I ask before exiting the room.

"Sure, why not" He says.

In the chamber room where the sword is at...

*appears in the room and see's kagome* "kagome! Are you alright?" I yell to her

"I'm fine, but inuyasha is in a real pinch right now! Sesshomaru just transformed into a giant dog!" She yelled back.

My thoughts(Great! Now we are really screwed!) I scream in my head.

"Lady Yusha, Are you alright?" asks Yuma.

"I'm fine, but let's get to higher ground! Kagome, follow me!" I yell to her and Yuma.

We all climb out of the tomb and into the outside of the skeleton.

A huge cloud of smoke appears and disappears to revel my brother and a giant white dog(a.k.a. My older brother).

"You can do it brother! show sesshomaru who's boss" I yell.

What surprised my father and I the most was the event that happened next, with one powerful swing my brother sliced off sesshomaru's left arm like it was nothing! It was an amazing moment for me and my brother. As I turn to tell my father of the wonderful achievement, he has already disappeared.

Into the living world...

We exit the other world and arrive back at the village.

"Man, glad that's over with" I say.

"I agree" Said kagome.

"So...you going to stay with us or be on your way?" My brother asks.

"Nope! I think I'll stick around with you guys, if you don't mind" I say.

"We would be glad to have you in our travels" Said kagome.

*sneaky grin* "Ohhh, and one more thing, you two seemed to be getting closer to each other, so I've decided that kagome will be my future-sister-in-law" I say

"What!" Exclaims kagome.

"Sis, you can't just randomly say that someone will be your sister-in-law! " My brother yells.

"Yay, so? It's my choice and you can't stop me from declaring it, now let's get moru and be off on our journey" I say as I walk back to keade's hut.

*whispers to inuyasha* "Something tells me we will be in for a long and painful journey" says kagome.

*whispers back to kagome* "You have no idea" He says.

To be continued in ch. 9 A fox and Thunder Brothers?!


End file.
